


Dark Before the Dawn

by dciphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, NaNoWriMo, No Strings Attached, Romance, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: Rowena life has always been a turbulent one. Adding Lucifer and Sam Winchester into the mix again never equals good intentions. Drama and ruin lay in her wake wherever she goes. And she goes straight to him.





	1. Prologue

Rowena strips in the doorway pushing off the plush, white bathrobe. It makes no noise as it hits the floor. She kicks off the matching flip-flop slippers but by then, he's already sat up in the bed, long hair mused around his face as he sits in profile, the lamp behind him, casting an angelic glow around him.“I wondered if you'd visit.”

He rests his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped, his head bowed down, unsure.

She sees him pout gently before he looks at her, his face obscured in shade.

“Would you rather I didn't?” Rowena asks, concern lacing her voice. She walks over and smoothly glides onto his lap, thighs hanging over his. 

Sam sits up straighter and sighs at her, not happy, but not pissed. “No.”

“But you sided with Lucifer.” Rowena looks him in the eye at that. 

“So did you!” She practically shouts in his face, jerking back in protest and she wobbles on his lap. 

“That was different.” Sam's exasperated now, and he runs a hand through his hair. “The thought of him touching you....I....”

Her lips twitch and she's horrified by his words. “We never did anything like that. He never touched me, he was more interested in murdering me than he was touching me in that manner!” She all but yells and it's like a weight has been lifted from her gut, poor Samuel if he really thought that had transpired. “What must you think of me?”

Sam hisses an apology and does his best to remedy the situation. “Sorry, I'm sorry.” He kisses her soft and sharp. Twice. And it catches her off guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena runs to Sam after trapping the dark Prince in the bottom of the ocean.

He fucks her like the world is ending. Because it always is. 

Tangles his hand in her burnt orange hair as it dangled temptingly in his eyeline, a flash of fire, of danger. One he can't help being enticed to touch over and over. 

She rides him as best she can, he sits crossed legged, facing the head of his bed with her in his arms, enjoying herself, laughing at the state of his hair, telling him how good he feels. How she'd missed him, missed this. 

The bedsheets are a mess but he couldn't care less, he catches her lips in his and gives, takes a ferocious kiss. Neither needy or demanding, grabs her hair again, fingers hot against her scalp. Keeps her still with a hand on her thigh. Doesn't need to know if she comes, doesn't need to ask.

Her enjoyment is his drug and he supplies it without quarrel. 

It's different now, even though he doesn't mention it, even when she doesn't remind him. Especially when he sees her in the shower and quietly takes off his clothes to join her. 

“We shouldn't.” She smiles, naked and proud. 

He touches her back, feels her wet skin, imagines her freckles where he can't quite see. 

Betraying Lucifer without his knowledge makes him feel sad? No, not sad. Responsible which had since cast a heavy shadow over his face. 

“I'm not gonna.” She's small and petite next to him, a little lion cub and her too big a plaything. 

He wishes he could trust her, better yet undo betrayal from ever entering the world. But ultimately knows he cant.


End file.
